<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart goes out to you of dauntless courage and spirit indomitable by call-me-cee (cls1606)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680399">My heart goes out to you of dauntless courage and spirit indomitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee'>call-me-cee (cls1606)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Apart Into Someone New [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insults are thrown around by a random senator, Meet-Cute, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever mistakes Padmé Amidala for an idiot. Not twice, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Apart Into Someone New [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart goes out to you of dauntless courage and spirit indomitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo again! 🥰 Here is a little drabble just because I can. Once again, standard disclaimer that I may love the Star War but I'm not one of those people who's basically Walking Wookiepedia, nor do I have a lot of extra time for research, so I play fast and loose with timelines and species and history because it's fanfiction dammit. 😂</p>
<p>This is set in the same universe as Kintsugi but you don't have to know that to read this. 😊✌🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Fox wonders if the citizens of the Republic member planets send their Senators to Coruscant just to raise the average intelligence of the populace that stays behind. He shakes off that thought every time he sees the Senator from Naboo, because if she was their poorest intellect then surely Naboo would be so far ahead that <em>they</em> would be the capital of the Republic, not Coruscant. </p>
<p>Or perhaps that’s all part of the plan? After all, he thinks to himself, the point is to keep the idiots <em>away</em>. </p>
<p>Not that anyone would ever mistake Padmé Amidala for an idiot. Not twice, anyway. A lesson, Fox muses as he watches the Senators mulling about the room in between sessions, that the senior Iridonian senator is about to publicly learn. </p>
<p>“Senator,” Amidala explains patiently, her calm exterior only belied by the tension around the corners of her mouth, “there is no way for Naboo to humanely rehome the freed Zygerrian slaves without further displacement of the native population.”</p>
<p>“Seems to me that there are plenty of meadows to frolic in, Senator, surely you can spare one or two,” he replies sharply. “Iridonia has been taking in refugees since the beginning of the war and we cannot provide for them all.”</p>
<p>“I understand your concern, but let me remind you that your coalition <em>volunteered</em> your planet two years ago as a refuge, to supplement your flagging workforce, and-”</p>
<p>“I will <em>not</em> be lectured to about population density and immigration by a pampered <em>child</em> from a planet of painters and flower-farmers!” </p>
<p>There’s an audible gasp from Senator Amidala’s aide. Senator Amidala’s mouth snaps shut and her nostrils flare as she stares her fellow Senator in the eyes for a few long moments. </p>
<p>Fox knows they can’t see his expression through his visor, and he’s too well-disciplined to show anything through overt body language, but his eyes are glued to Amidala’s face as she visibly restrains herself from attacking the older Zabrak bodily. Her fingers twitch suspiciously and his enhanced vision catches the subtle dilating of her pupils. He wonders, considering the strength of her character and the righteousness of her anger, if she’d actually stand a chance against that ancient horned battleaxe. Maybe if she had a blaster. She has a reputation for being an excellent shot under pressure. </p>
<p>“I think,” she says finally, visibly fighting for calm, “that this is a discussion that would be best tabled until after lunch.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” he snarls. As he turns abruptly and walks away, Senator Amidala turns to her aide. </p>
<p>“Do you think he knows that my political career is twice the length of his?” She asks in a voice that, while soft, is pitched to carry. </p>
<p>The Iridonian Senator pauses.</p>
<p>“…No, my Queen,” her aide replies with a small smirk. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Senator Amidala replies pointedly. </p>
<p>A snarl echoes, and Fox steps forward from his post at the door. Banter is one thing, actual threats quite another. Luckily (unluckily? Fox isn’t sure) the Zabrak doesn’t wish to try his chances against the best genetic engineering in the galaxy, so after a quick glance and once-over he storms past Fox and out the door without another sound.</p>
<p>Once he’s out of view, the Senator from Naboo lets out a short huff. “Ridiculous,” she says, reaching up to her hair as if to fix a non-existent flaw. As she turns to her aide, however, she loses her grip on her flimsy pad and it skitters across the floor. Even as she’s rushing after it, Fox is already stepping forward to pick it up. It’s surprisingly light for a tool with so much power. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says as he straightens, handing it back to her. He nods, businesslike (clone-like) and then- she meets his eyes through his visor. </p>
<p>He pauses. They each have a hand on the flimsy. Her eyes are soft and smart and she <em>sees</em> him. She smiles slightly. </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, Senator”, he says wryly as he lets go of the pad, “everyone here is being guarded by 12-year-olds.” </p>
<p>The senator stops short, blinking up at him with what he can honestly say is the first truly nonplussed expression he’s ever seen on her face. Then she bursts out in peals of laughter so startlingly joyous they draw the attention of the whole antechamber, and Fox is suddenly extra grateful that his bucket is firmly on his head so as to hide his surprised (and pleased) blush. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Methinks Fox might have had a lil' crush already.  😏</p>
<p>The title for this piece comes from the poem "To The Swimmer" by Countee Cullen, which I think has major Padmé vibes. Check it out:  https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/53982/to-the-swimmer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>